The Gryffin
by Grypem
Summary: Le Gryffon, la Jument Ailée et le Chat.


Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

auteur : Grypem

non-slash

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Gryffin**

 **chap 1 : Le Gryffon**

En cette belle soirée de Noël, la neige tombait à flot. Le vent était glacial, meurtrié. Les rues étaient calmes, seuls les chants de Noël résonnaient. Dans le ciel, les nuages avaient disparus, pour faire place à un beau ciel bleu foncé et étoilé. Les constellations étaient clairements toutes visibles, La Grande Ourse comme la Petite, ainsi que d'autres encore. Et dans ce beau ciel, volait un magnifique Gryffon. Il savourait l'air qui lui ébourrifait les plumes. Son air sérieux n'en laissait rien paraître, et pourtant. Ses imposantes ailes étaient déploiyées de tous leur longs, et battaient constamment en mouvement de va et viens, s'arrêtant parfois pour laisser planer l'animal. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant avait l'air déterminés, et son bec était fermement fermé. Sa tête était redressée fièrement, tandis qu'il profitait pleinement de ce sentiment de liberté. Puis finalement, il se posa sur le toît d'une maison. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Ses pattes avant, celles d'aigles, se posèrent délicatement sur le sol tandis que ses pattes arrières, celles de lion, se posèrent bien plus brutalement. Sa queue faisant penser à celle d'une créature aquatique se dressa, signe qu'il était heureux. Le Gryffon gonfla le buste avec fierté et s'assit pour observer le coucher de soleil. Il attendait quelqu'un. Il attendait son amie, sa meilleure amie. Il attendait son parrain, il attendait son meilleur amis.

Il se sentait bien. Un rare moment dans sa vie. Hier, il avait appris une nouvelle qui l'avait chamboulé. Mais en même temps, cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Quelque chose le tira de ses pensées, un bruit. Il tourna sa tête, et aperçut un magnifique Cheval Ailé voler vers lui. Il sut directement qui était cet animal. Sa grâce était spectaculaire, ses mouvements étaient divins. Dignes de Pégase. Finalement, le bruit des sabots du magnifique cheval blanc se fit entendre, tandis qu'il rabattait ses grandes ailes contre lui. En réalité, ce n'était pas un mâle. C'était une jument. Le Gryffon le savait éperdument. Le sublime être vint se coller à lui, laissant ses traces de sabots aux côtés des siens dans la neige. Leur tête tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, et leur yeux se fermèrent un instant, avant qu'un aboiement ne les fasse revenir à la réalité. Lorsque le Gryffon baissa la tête pour observer ce qui les appelait, il aperçut un chien noir, semblable au Sinistros, les observer avec tendresse. Sans hésiter, le Gryffon sauta du bâtiment, pour attérir fièrement auprès de son parrain. Il fut rejoint par la Jument Ailée et un chat. Un chat roux aux yeux bleus. Il miaula et s'étala de tout son long auprès du chien noir.

Puis finalement, la Jument Ailée se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle tournoya vite, très vite. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait le tournis. Mais cette sensation lui était familière, tout comme au Gryffon, au chien et au chat. Le cheval Légendaire devint une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, touffus. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et son teint avait l'air parfait. Ce fut au tour du chien de tournoyer sur lui-même avant de devenir un homme aux cheveux longs et à la barbe touffue. Il avait de grosses cernes et son front était parsemé de rides. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Le chat devint un jeune homme roux aux tâches de rousseurs multiples. Et le Gryffon devint un beau jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns, en batailles. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts et des cernes violettes aparaissaient sur son visage. Cependant, en ce moment, il était heureux. Le brun plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieur de sa veste fourrée et en sorti une paire de lunettes rondes et fines, qu'il mit sur son nez. Une cicatrice de trois griffes partait du bas de sa joue et s'achevait un petit peu plus loin après avoir passé par son nez. Elle était blanchie par le temps, mais bien visible, et resterait sûrement à vie. Une autre cicatrice était visible sur le visage du garçon. Mais celle-ci était célèbre. La cicatrice maudite.

Sirius l'étreignit, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu maîtrises pleinement ta forme d'Animagi ! s'exclama le plus vieux. Vous aussi, Ron, Hermione... C'est fabuleux. James et moi avions pris au moins cinq mois pour arriver à ce résultat.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais le premier dans l'Histoire de la Magie à avoir un Gryffon comme Animagus, c'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête et Harry afficha un air étonné. Il aurait au moins penser que Godric Gryffondor avait un Gryffon comme Animagus mais, en fait, non. Hermione prit la parole.

\- Mon Animagus est très rare aussi, à ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Effectivement, le Cheval Ailé était un des Animagus de Merlin, lâcha Sirius.

Harry haussa les sourcils et Hermione sourit. Seul Ron parraissait contrarié.

\- Et mon Animagus à moi est très courant...

Sirius lâcha un petit rire et sourit.

\- Bien, si je vous ai demandés de venir ici, c'est pour votre test. Si vous êtes devenus des Animagi c'est pour vous défendre et préserver votre sécurité vous serez donc des Animagi non déclaré à ce que je présume. Une vraie bande de Maraudeurs.

Harry lâcha un rire, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione.

\- Vous allez donc devoir vous mesurer à moi pour voir vos aptitudes au combat si jamais vous êtes attaqués votre forme d'Animagi doit vous fournir puissance et confiance en vous, Harry c'est toi qui commence.

\- Mais tu vas t'épuiser, lâcha le garçon.

Sirius rit.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

Harry devint un majestueux Gryffon et Sirius redevint un chien. Il était difficile d'imaginer que ces deux-là allaient se battre. Alors que le Gryffon levait sa patte avant pour lui donner un coup de griffe le chien lui sauta à la gorge. Presque aussitôt le Gryffon poussa un cri et s'énerva. Il déploya ses ailes et secoua frénétiquement la tête, faisant ainsi tomber Patmol au sol.

\- Vas-y Gryppi ! cria Ron.

Gryppi était son surnom auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, ceux-ci en avaient eux aussi. Harry attérit au sol tandis que le chien se remettait en position de combat. Le Gryffon sauta presque instincivement sur Sirius, pour lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort, bien qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire très mal. Patmol le mordit à la patte et cela fit très mal à Gryppi, qui donna un violent coup de griffe à son adversaire. Ce fut suffisant pour le mettre K.O; Harry s'en voulu presque immédiatement. Il redevint humain et se précipita auprès du chien, qui redevint humain lui aussi. Sirius se releva et toucha sa blessure.

\- Tu n'y as pas été doucement, toi ! lâcha son parrain avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'est bon, si c'était trop dangereux pour moi je ne vous aurais pas soumis à ce test. En tout cas tu sais bien te défendre, mais comme c'était moi tu as retenu tes coups au début.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il n'avait que quelques bleus aux endroits où Sirius l'avait mordu. Il avait cru qu'il allait saigner. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se transformer sous sa forme d'Animagi, elle battu Sirius de peu. Ron, quant à lui, perdit le match.

\- Mais vous avez tous plus de forces que moi ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Un chat peut être redoutable s'il est bien entraîné, Ron, répliqua Sirius.

Finalement la journée prit fin. Gryppi, Persa et Cat-Rotte retournèrent au château en tantant d'être le plus discret possible. Une fois arrivés, il se retransformèrent en humain et montèrent aux dortoirs des Gryffondors. Leur forme d'Animagi leur étaient fort pratique, décidemment.

Harry dormit bien, mis à part son réveil en sueur à trois heure du matin, il se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêves. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Olivier Dubois. Le Quidditch avait dévoloppé les muscles d'Harry qui étaient devenus maintenant plus gros, plus dessinés. Il avait un beau corps, et une "belle tête" comme disaient certaines filles de Poudlard. Il était devenu le garçon le plus désiré de l'école sans qu'il ne sache comment. Et maintenant, il avait rendez-vous avec son ancien Capitaine de Quidditch. Harry souhaitait monter sa propre équipe profesionelle de Quidditch. Elle serait sans doute redoutable. Dubois avait comme tâche de l'informer sur les pours et les contres de cette initiative. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ouvrirait sa propre équipe.

Le garçon de quinze ans commençait avec Potion. Le meilleur moyen pour être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

A suivre.

* * *

 **Review ? :D**


End file.
